


Reflections

by Darky_Parky



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interpret the relationships however you like, Kind of a reader insert?, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mirrors, Mystery, Theory based, i guess?, mentions of WKM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wallWhich of us is doomed to fall?





	1. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness of the night  
> Which of us can win this fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be explaining how I think the story is going down. This is going to be heavily based on videos like "Don't remember", "go back to sleep". . . just about every video involving Darkiplier.  
> Please, enjoy

There is a million and one ways to spend your night. You decided that going to a spooky mansion on a hill and staying there for the night was the best possible way to spend it.

Why? Because you're not going to turn back home with your tail between your legs saying that you couldn't do it. Because you just could not stand the look of your friend's face once you tell them this. And because it's no big deal, right? I mean, it's not like those legends about a bunch of people going in there and then most not coming out are true. And it's not like that myth that their spirits still lie within the grounds are true. . . . Right?

You take in a deep breath and curled your fingers into your sweaty palms as you looked to the dark manor. It's many towers filled with windows revealing only darkness behind them.

It's a surprise that they're not boarded up. That's always a common trope with abandoned houses that their windows and doors get boarded up to prevent people from getting in. . . . Or something coming out.

Quite odd that they wouldn't board up the house. Although, nobody really goes near this manor.

A gush of cold wind brushed pass you causing a shiver to run up your spine. You shook it off, urged your legs to move forward and arrive at the door. You placed your hand on the cold handle and paused for a long moment to think.

You still have a chance to turn back and say that you couldn't get in. You don't _have_ to do this. You can just go back home and enjoy your evening inside walls you're familiar with and the added bonus of no threat of demons. . . . Okay, that last part is not exactly set in stone, but it's much less likely to be caught up in paranormal activity.

Though, tempting that sounded you shook your head. You're no quitter.

The dark mahogany door pushed open with a long, unsettling creak. The inside of the manor was pitch black, if you'd step inside you probably couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

Now seems like the time to take out your phone.

You pulled it out from your back pocket and turned it on, the bright screen almost blinding in the dark of night. You quickly typed in your password, or at least what you thought was your password. You scoffed as you tried again, only coming up with the same error message.

"Why did I change it? I can't remember anything," you muttered.

Right before you gave up a image flashed before your eyes. Quickly you typed in the number, making a mental note of "8591" before taking a photo of the entrance. The flash gave a brief view of the area and it did not look all that welcoming. You sent the picture to your friend saying that you've arrived before turning on the phone's flashlight.

The light was very faint, but it did it's job.

You could see what seemed to be a lovely tiled floor that has not been swept in forever. A vase baring wilted flowers perched upon a dusty table. A small lounge chair nearby a window.

You walked forward, seeing the doorways to two dark hallways each accompanied by a bronze statue of the same woman. Which before you realized they were mere statues they scared you nearly half to death.

In between the two hallways was a small table against the wall and above the table was a broken mirror. You didn't know why, but the mirror gave you a bad feeling.

You took a step toward what looked like the living room when a loud bang followed by a large clatter sounded behind you. You froze in your tracks.

Ever so slowly, you turned around to find the source of the sound. You looked down to see a shard of glass on the ground. You bent down and picked it up, examining it carefully. You tilted the glass in your hand, seeing the way it reflects the little light your phone gives off. You were about to put it down when you caught sight of something behind you.

It was a dark silhouette shadowed by blue and red. You dropped the shard having it shatter once it made contact with the tile. You turned around quickly only to find that nothing was there.

You shook your head. Haven't even been here an hour and your mind is already playing tricks on you. You should move on, find somewhere to get comfortable for the night.

But, before you could a series of shuddering and creaking emitted from the old wood. You looked up to see a worn down balcony, but there was no sign of movement coming from it.

It's an old house, those sounds could be coming from anywhere. At least. . . that's what you hoped.

The wind let out a high whistle before the door slammed shut behind you. And as if that wasn't enough a high pitched ringing settled in.

" _You're not supposed to be here,_ " spoke an incredibly deep voice.

You took that as your cue to leave. You ran for the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

You looked up to the ceiling as if the person whom just spoke was up there.

"I-if I'm not supposed to be here then wh-why not let me go fuck-hole?" You paused. "I. . . meant to say fucker or asshole and it just kind of. . . ran together." Why are you explaining yourself to a demon? God, you're bad this.

The voice chuckled. It's laughter bouncing off the ceiling and reverberating off the walls before the echoes finally died down, the ringing going with it.

That's it, you don't care by now, you need to get out of here. You turned on your phone and pressed the call app then typed in your friend's number. You put your phone up to your ear as it rang for an unnervingly long time. "Come on, pick up," you mumbled. The ringing finally ceased. "Thank God. Okay, dude, I need you to come pick me up. I quit. You win. I'll have the money by-"

You were interrupted by a series of taps from the other end of the call. Each one echoing off some unknown surface. "Come on, dude, I know it's you." It was strange the taps sounded. . . precise. Almost like a code. "Okay, I get it. It's not funny." The taps began to increase in speed and you began to feel an even greater unease.

You were about to give your friend one last warning before you finally figured out what the tapping was.

Morse code.

"--. . - --- ..- -"

You were petrified by the message you barely even noticed your phone heating up until it was to the point where it burned to keep a grip on it. You dropped it, having it fall face down with an unnerving crack. The flashlight going out, leaving you in total darkness.

The tapping proceeded. . . but it wasn't coming from the phone. If you were hearing right it sounded like it was coming from the mirror.

".-. ..- -. .-. ..- -. .-. ..- -. .-. ..- -. .-. ..- -. .-. ..- -. .-. .... . ·----· ... -.-. --- -- .. -. --."

"Who?!" The tapping abruptly stopped, silence settling in. "Hello?" Your voice echoed off the walls of the manor. "If you're a demon, I would like to say that I never wanted to be here and I would gladly leave-"

" _Leave?"_   He chuckled. " _Now why would you do that?"_   The ring returned, breaking the silence. You felt two cold hands on your shoulders. " _This is your home._ "

You don't remember what happened in the next few seconds. But you remembered what you felt.

You remember his cold embrace enveloping you, engulfing you, infecting you. You remember feeling lightheaded. You remember the sensation of floating. You remember the lack of air, the burning sensation in your lungs, your throat, your eyes. You remember-

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

"Wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Anticipate the next one!


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there still hope?  
> Or will one of us croak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you might need this:  
> http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/morse-code/

You awoke with a sharp gasp. Your eyes wide, your mouth dry, your heart hammering, mind racing. Your eyes darted back and forth, desperate to find anything that is the least bit familiar.

A forest, covered in a sheet of glittering white. You licked your lips nervously as you tried to collect your thoughts.

Snowy forest. Snowy forest. How did you get into a snowy forest?

You tried to remember, but you couldn't. . . . What did you do last night? What did you do last night? You couldn't remember. It was just a big block in your memory.

Okay, okay, don't freak out. It's not unusual to have a black out. . . it's just very rare.

You'll just find your way out, go back home and find out what happened from there.

You pushed yourself up from the cold ground and brushed as much snow off of you as possible. You looked around and shivered, hugging yourself in hopes of gaining some warmth.

There didn't seem to be any place to really go. There was no convenient flock of birds heading south flying overhead. There was no sound of flowing water. And there wasn't a compass lying about.

You were beginning to freak out when an image appeared in your mind.

"My phone!" You reached into your back pocket only to find it wasn't there. You groaned. "Shit." You'll have to find another way to navigate.

You sniffed the air surprisingly catching whiff of. . . burning, burning wood. There's a fire somewhere. Which either means a wildfire somehow sparked in the middle of winter or someone was nearby.

You looked up to the light gray sky to find a billow of dark gray mist climbing over the tree tops and disappearing into the cold atmosphere. You turned your head over to the source and followed the stream of smoke until finally you came upon a small cabin.

A cabin in the woods. . . seems pretty safe.

You walked up to the small cabin and knocked gently on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" No answer. You knocked again. "I swear, I'm not a murderer, I just need to-" the door creaked open revealing a cozy little living room complete with a fire place.

Strange that whoever lives here would leave their door open, but you're not complaining.

Slowly, you walked into the wooden cabin, the warmth engulfing you. You let out a sigh of content as you let the thoughts of the owner coming home leave your mind. You closed the door behind you and walked toward the fire place. You knelt down beside it and warmed your hands.

You stared at the flickering flame for a long time. You couldn't look away, it's movements were almost. . . hypnotic. With each crackle of the fire you forgot more and more. But, this didn't concern you, you didn't care. The only thing you cared about was the warmth of the fire and the happiness it gave you.

You could feel your eyelids getting heavier and darkness beginning to creep into the corners of the cabin.

You were about to lay down and maybe close your eyes for a bit before a loud buzzing snapped you out of your daze.

You furrowed your eyebrows slightly as you looked around the cabin, trying to find the source of the buzzing. Begrudgingly, you got up and searched the place, worrying thoughts returning to your mind as you did so.

You stumbled upon a small kitchenette where it appeared the source of the buzzing was. You were about to search the cabinets when you spotted the sink.

Out of pure instinct you bent down and craned your head up before turning on the faucet, gulping down the water that ran from it. You didn't know why but you were so thirsty, so incredibly thirsty. It was like you haven't had any water in days.

After you were done, you stood up straight and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

Your eyes wandered over to the source of the buzzing which was your phone on the counter. You stared at it quizzically. "What the fuck. . . ?" Cautiously, you reached out to it.

Once you knew that it was safe you grabbed onto it and examined it.

The screen was cracked to shit, but it still worked. . . somehow. The screen was white, displaying an "Unknown Caller" and two buttons; one to hang up and one to call.

Usually, you'd hang up, but considering your situation it might be more wiser to reach out to someone. Even if they might be a murderer.

You tapped the call button and carefully held the phone up to your ear. "Hello?"

"-.. --- -.-- --- ..- ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. -- . ··--··" Morse code. . . now why was that ever so familiar? "-.. --- -.-- --- ..- ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. -- . ··--··"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

"- .... .- -. -.- --. --- --- -.. -. . ... ... ·-·-·- .. -. . . -.. - --- -.- -. --- .-- .-- .... .- - -.. --- -.-- --- ..- .-. . -- . -- -... . .-. ··--··" Now what kind of question is that?

"E-excuse me?"

".-- .... .- - -.. --- -.-- --- ..- .-. . -- . -- -... . .-. ··--··"

"I. . . what do you mean?"

"- .... . -- .- -. --- .-."

"Th-the manor?" Flashes of images appeared before your eyes.

A sinister smile. A broken mirror. An abyss. A never ending nightmare.

A shiver ran up your spine. "-.. --- -.-- --- ..- .-. . -- . -- -... . .-. ··--··"

"Parts. Pieces. . . . Why do you ask?"

".. -. . . -.. . -.. - --- -.- -. --- .-- .... --- .-- -- ..- -.-. .... .... . - --- --- -.- ..-. .-. --- -- -.-- --- ..- ·-·-·-"

"Who are you? Why do you 'need' to know about this?"

".. -.-. .- -. ·----· - - . .-.. .-.. -.-- --- ..- - .... .. ... -. --- .-- --··-- - .... . .-. . ·----· ... -. --- - . -. --- ..- --. .... - .. -- . ·-·-·-" Okay, that wasn't totally stereotypical at all.

"Listen, I'm not taking this whole mysterious caller crap. Who are you?"

".. .- -- .- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ·-·-·- .- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-- .... --- .-- .- -. - ... - --- .... . .-.. .--. -... .-. . .- -.- - .... . -.-. -.-- -.-. .-.. . ·-·-·-"

"What cycle?"

".. ·----· ...- . .-- .- - -.-. .... . -.. .... .. -- - .- -.- . ..- .--. .--. . --- .--. .-.. . .-.. .. -.- . -.-- --- ..- .- -. -.. -.. .-. .. ...- . - .... . -- -.. --- .-- -. .- -.. .- .-. -.- -.. .- .-. -.- .-. --- .- -.. ·-·-·-.. -.-. .- -. ·----· - ... . . .- -. --- - .... . .-. .--. --- --- .-. ... --- ..- .-.. .-.. .. -.- . -.-- --- ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. ..- -. -.. . .-. --. --- .... .. ... - --- .-. -- . -. - ·-·-·-"

"Wha-what did he do to me?"

"- .... . .-. . ·----· ... -. --- - .. -- . - --- . -..- .--. .-.. .- .. -. - .... .- - -. --- .-- ·-·-·- .. -. . . -.. - --- .-- .- .-. -. -.-- --- ..- .- -... --- ..- -" The call cut out, leaving only the monotonous ring.

You pushed your eyebrows together. "Hey! Hey! Are you still there?" A new ring replaced the ring of the phone. It was extremely high pitched and it gave you this awful feeling in the pit of your stomach.

" _What are you doing up?"_ You stiffened at the sound of his voice. The night before may still be a little hazy, but you remembered him all too well. " _Go back to sleep._ "

You could feel your eyes beginning to close, but you fought the lull of sleep with all you could. "No, no, no, no. Please, don't-"

" _Shhh, don't worry. I'll be there with you._ "

Your eyes closed and your body fell over. Not even processing the pain of hitting the hardwood floor as you slipped into the bleak world of unconsciousness.


	3. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which of us is forever broken?  
> And which of us is forever forsaken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!

You slowly opened your eyes and blinked a few times to clear your vision. You looked down at yourself to find that you were seated at a dining room table that was draped in a white cloth. You sat up straight and looked around.

You were in a very bleak dining room. Above you was a black chandelier baring bright, white lights. The walls holding various pictures kept in silver frames were an extremely dark wood, almost black. In front of you was two dark shelves holding a variety of alcoholic beverages. In between those shelves was a blurry glass window, showing what you assumed to be the kitchen.

Someone was behind the window with their back to you, prepping. . . something. You could hear the sound of pouring liquid as well as a soft humming.

Soon the person was done making their drink and rounded the corner to arrive in the dining room. Your stomach sank at the sight of him.

Though he may not be shadowed by red and blue and his skin was no longer gray, you recognize those eyes. Those horrible dark sunken eyes.

He smiled sickeningly. " _Ah, seems you've finally come to._ " He placed the glass of water in front of you before taking a seat across from you. " _I was starting to get worried._ " There was no trace of genuine concern in his actions.

"Where am I?"

His smile faltered slightly. " _You don't remember our last encounter, do you?"_

"You mean when you knocked me out?"

" _No, before that._ " You looked to him quizzically. " _The beach._ " You furrowed your eyebrows. He sighed. " _I really shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember. Your mind has more than likely suppressed it._ "

"S-suppress? Why would I-"

Memories bubbled up from the depths of your mind. A vast void of blue. The horrid feeling of not being able to breathe for what felt like such a long time. The burning, oh God the burning in your lungs, your throat, your eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. You just wanted it to stop. You needed it to stop.

You grabbed the glass of water Dark provided and gulped it down. " _Terribly sorry about that,_ __" he said nonchalantly. " _It won't happen again._ " Dark looked you in the eye and leaned over the table. " _Less you force my hand._ "

You slowly placed down the glass and swallowed thickly. Dark sat back in his chair, his smile returning. " _Now, what do you propose we do?"_

You threw up your eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

" _What do you propose we do?"_

You let out a small laugh. "What kind of question is that?"

Dark's smile fell. " _The kind in which if you don't choose I will for you._ " Your smile quickly vanished as you were met once again with the threat of death. . . or possibly worse.

"Okay. . . um. . ." You'd have to think quickly Dark doesn't really seem all that patient. "You could take me home?" you asked with a sheepish smile.

Dark raised an eyebrow. " _I can take you wherever you could possibly dream to go and farther and you wish to go home?"_

You laughed nervously. "What can I say? I'm a bit homesick."

" _Fine then. As you wish._ " Dark snapped his fingers and everything went black.

* * *

Your eyes flew open to find yourself in a house full of color and light, a great contrast to the dull dining room. Laughter emitted from a room nearby and you were about to inspect it when someone grabbed your arm.

" _Ah-ah-ah._ " You turned to see Dark once again in his iconic suit and tie, still wearing that smile. " _If our last encounter has taught us anything it would be that you're no longer wandering off by yourself._ "

"Where am I?"

" _You're home. Just like you asked._ "

"This isn't my home."

" _Well, you may not recognize it. I picked a time when it was a bit more. . . welcoming._ " In came a butler baring a silver tray full of drinks. He paid no mind to the two of you as Dark managed to swipe a drink off of it. He took a long swig of it before setting it down on the nearby table. " _Come, I must show you around._ "

He pulled you along and you managed to catch a glimpse of the room full of laughter.

It was a round table of men playing poker and. . . someone else. One of the men looked extremely familiar, but you didn't have very long to look at him.

Dark led you outside, revealing a beautiful stone pathway traced by grass and wild flowers. The path was illuminated by what looked like old fashioned street lights. You looked around, seeing the mesmerizing night sky filled with stars.

You wished you could have stayed a bit longer to look at it but you were quickly pulled back inside the manor.

You were then met by an extremely polished circular room, completely rid of any objects or people. "What is this?"

Dark walked toward the center of the room and turned to you. " _Haven't you seen a ballroom before?"_

You looked around the room, seeing it's grand ceiling. "Of course I've seen them. Just. . . haven't in person."

" _You haven't even danced in a ballroom before? Well, that just won't do._ " Dark snapped his fingers and a walts began to play. He smiled to you and held out his hand. You looked to his hand for a long moment, contemplating if dancing with a demon is really the best thing to do. " _I'm not going to hurt you._ " You looked back up at his face. His smile fell once again. " _Unless you want to be hurt._ "

Scared of what he might do if you denied him, you cautiously accepted his hand.

He grinned as he raised your hand and grabbed the other to place on his shoulder. He then placed his now non-occupied hand on your waist.

Dark took a step back to leave room for light to shine between the two of you before leading the walts. He smiled contently as he looked to you.

Feeling it to be too awkward to look directly at him you held your focus over his shoulder. The two of you danced across the marbled floor in silence for what felt to be a very long time before Dark spoke. " _Why so silent?"_

You finally shifted your gaze to his eyes. "P-pardon?"

" _You've been awfully quiet._ " He smiled maliciously. " _Are you scared?"_

"N-no." You looked to the ground. "Just um. . . very confused."

" _About what?"_

"Why are you doing this?"

" _I haven't danced in a long time and since you-_ "

"No, I mean this." You gestured to the ballroom. "All of this over-the-top treatment after I trespassed into your manor."

" _I was a bit too. . . **brash** when we met. I wish to make amends and perhaps get to know you a bit more._ "

If he wishes to make amends why threaten you?

You would ask the question, but you'd rather not risk it.

Another long moment passed before you broke it. "Is any of this even real? Or is it all just a dream?"

" _It is whatever you like it to be. If you wish it to be a dream then it shall be. If you wish it to be real then it shall be._ "

You paused. "Does my friend know I'm okay? My family?"

" _Shhh, enough questions. Just enjoy the moment._ " You complied and kept your mouth shut until the end of the song.

The two of you departed from one another. Dark held his hands behind his back while you held your arms at your sides, not really knowing what to do with them.

Dark bowed to you - you, feeling it to be rude not to bow back repeated his action. By the time the both of you were standing tall Dark opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door to the ballroom slamming open.

In the doorway was a person dressed in a outdated formal outfit, a panicked look on their face.

"STOP!" They ran toward you as the ballroom gradually darkened. "HE'S NOT HELPING YOU! HE'S-" Dark grabbed them by the throat and lifted them from the ground. They clawed at Dark's hand and kicked, but it was of no use.

Dark looked to you. His "normal" facade has fallen he now revealed his true self. That horrible ring sounding in your ears, his face contorted in anger, his skin monochrome, his form glitching as he tried to contain himself.

" _Get out._ "


	4. The Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which of us will be engulfed by darkness?  
> And which by nothingness?
> 
> VGZS ZANTS LZCMDRR?

You jolted awake, taking in a lungful of air before erupting into a series of coughs. You patted your aching chest as your eyes roamed about your surroundings, searching for some sort of clue that could tell you where you were now.

Darkness surrounded you, the only light being a flashlight on the floor. You sat up from the wooden floorboards and got up onto your feet to retrieve the flashlight.

You picked it up and looked about the room. It looked like some sort of secret room you'll see in a facility. Or possibly a place where a murderer in the woods would keep their victims. You needed to find a way out before you find out which one is true.

Cautiously, you walked through the area, careful as to not make any sounds. As you navigated your way through the darkness you looked back at your recent memories in hopes to find out how you got here in the first place.

You couldn't find out how you somehow got into this, but you could remember a house full of light and color. You could remember that he was there with you.

You remembered how he treated you with such kindness. It was odd to say the least. From what you have seen from him he didn't seem like he would take you ballroom dancing.

Maybe. . . maybe he isn't what he appears to be. Maybe under all that eyeliner and demonic exterior he really is a good guy.

Another memory emerged from the depths of your mind. 

A slam of a door, a panicked face.

" _STOP!"_

_Snap_

. . . What were you thinking about? 

It probably didn't matter. What does matter is you trying to find a way out of here.

You wandered about, not really knowing where you were going before you finally reached a wooden door. Slowly, you pushed it open revealing an extremely dark hallway. You took in a deep breath before forcing yourself to move forward.

The wood creaked under your weight, making you even more anxious. You could practically hear your heart preparing to beat out from your chest.

As you moved through the hallway you noticed how the walls seemed to expand. Which either means you're going into a bigger area or you're going mad.

A horrid ringing emitted from the very end of the hallway, hurting your ears to listen to.

" _WE MADE A DEAL! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY OUT OF THIS!"_

Your eyebrows raised at the sound of his voice. What was he doing here?

"I. . . I changed my mind, I can't stand by while you do this to innocent people!"

That voice. . . it sounded familiar. But where. . . ?

" _You didn't seem to think that when I offered to let you out._ "

You arrived to the end of the hallway only to find out that it was a wing of a grand stage that was currently occupied by two people. Dark and someone. . . familiar.

They shook their head. "No. You're not doing this to me again. I am  _sick_ and tired of blaming myself for everything. It wasn't my fault."

" _Oh, but it was. You could have done something and yet you **watched** as everything unfolded._"

"Like you were any help. What did _you_ do on that day?" Dark's nostrils flared. "You walked away leaving me in that mirror for  _centuries._ "

Another memory arose.

A broken mirror upon the wall. You could see someone in it. Is it a reflection of you? Or a reflection of them?

" _I came back didn't I?"_

"Only when you needed something to your benefit." Dark flashed what appeared to be a charming smile before going to brush a hair from their face.

" _Oh, now, that's just not true-_ "

They jerked away from him. "Don't touch me. Don't _ever_   touch me." 

Dark dropped the smile before placing his hand behind his back. " _You can't stop me from doing this. If I don't do this I will have to resort to the channel._ " They stiffened. " _I will have access to millions of people. All under my control._ " The ends of his lips curled into a devious smile. " _Imagine what I could do. It will be far better than simply waiting in that dusty old manor with you. In fact, I might as well just abandon you and our little friend and-_ "

"No!"

Dark grinned. " _No?"_

They looked down at their feet almost in shame. "I. . . I can't let you do that."

" _Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"_ Dark asked, drinking up their defeat.

They looked up at Dark, wearing a stern expression. " _I said:_ I can't let you do that."

You didn't know how it was possible but his grin seemed to widen. " _I knew you would come to your-_ "

"Kill me instead."

Dark's toothy grin faded away. " _Excuse me?"_

"You need another life source? Take me instead. I'm sure I'll last you a few decades at least."

He chuckled, his laughter bouncing off the wall. " _You really don't understand, do you? I still need you._ " Dark dropped the smile reverting back to his angry demeanor. He grabbed them by the throat and held them up in the air. You watched helplessly as they kicked and fought. " _How much longer in that mirror do you think it will take for you to finally obey? A few years? Decades? How about a few more centuries?"_

They sneered before spitting on his face. Dark froze for a second before wiping off the spit from his cheek. He laughed. " _You a_ _lways were a person of such few words. I personally think you don't need them at all._ " He snapped his fingers and their sounds of struggle died in their throat. " _Ah, that's much better._ " Dark's gaze shifted from the person to your hiding spot. " _Wouldn't you say so, Y/N?"_

_Snap_

* * *

You stirred softly from your slumber. Your eyes bleary as they attempted to adjust to their new environment. You had to blink a few times before you could finally see what the source of lights were.

You were met once again the with the dark mahogany walls contrasted against the small yet bright Victorian street lamps. Slowly, you sat up from the black leather couch and looked about for any sign of the man. 

" _Welcome back._ " You jumped as you whipped your head around to find Dark standing behind the couch with a grin.

"You nearly scared me half to death." Dark walked around to sit at the opposite end of the couch.

" _You did the same to me, I feel it is only fair._ "

You rubbed your aching head. "What happened?"

" _I went to show you around the rest of the mansion and you fainted._ "

You furrowed your eyebrows. "I did?"

" _Yes, you have been out for quite some time._ " 

You felt that something was off, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"I. . . thank you for taking care of me."

" _It's the least I can do._ "

You paused for a moment before speaking. "Wh-where are we?"

" _You don't remember my home?"_

"No, I mean, where's your home? Where is this?"

Dark's jaw clenched as he tilted his head to the side. " _A curious one, aren't you?"_

"I-I don't mean any harm," you quickly corrected. "I'm just wondering. . . . You've never really told me anything about this place other than it's your home.  . . . Now that I think about it. . . you don't tell me much about anything."

Dark seemed to be struggling to hold down something resembling a sneer. " _Do you want me to fix that?"_ You thought about this for a long moment, not unsure of the question but of his tone of voice. " _If the truth is really what you want I can provide. But I cannot ensure your safety or sanity once you learn._ "

You did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

"Wh-why don't we just start slow? Maybe just tell me a bit about yourself. We-we don't have to get into the details of it."

Dark seemed to relax a bit at this statement, returning to his less threatening demeanor. " _As you wish._ "

_Snap_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay and you guys enjoyed it! Anticipate the next one!


	5. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .-. . .-.. . -. - .-.. . ... ... -. . ... ... ·-·-·- -. . ...- . .-. . -. -.. .. -. --. ·-·-·- . ...- . .-. --. --- .. -. --. ·-·-·- -. --- - ... - --- .--. .--. .. -. --. ·-·-·- -- .- -.- . .. - ... - --- .--. ·-·-·- -- .- -.- . .. - ... - --- .--. ·-·-·- -- .- -.- . .. - ... - --- .--. -·-·--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This took a long time. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The next thing you know you were seated in a rather dark room across from Dark. A table settled between the two of you draped in a dark table cloth, candles set atop of it. Green curtains draped behind him.

" _This is more or less where I was first pulled into the paranormal._ " Perhaps it was your eyes playing tricks on you, or perhaps it was something of Dark's doing but you could have sworn that the room was reduced to a more decayed and rotten state.

The curtains dull and torn, a misty crystal ball sitting atop the table among the melted candles, two long decayed bodies lying on the ground, one in a moth eaten dress, the other in an old suit.

But it was gone in an instant. " _The day before the 13th of October. Before it all went awry._ " You wanted to ask what he meant by that, but you recalled what he said about the assurance of your safety and sanity. " _I remember it as if it was yesterday. Someone, much like you, sat in that very chair as the Seer regaled in short lessons of what's outside of what you would call 'the real world'._ "

"Wait, who's the seer? I thought we were talking about you."

He chuckled lightly. " _Ah, the Seer, a very intelligent young woman by the name of Celine. You could say I was very close to her._ "

"Was? What happened to her?"

" _People fade as time goes on._ " He shrugged. " _That's just part of this cruel cycle of life._ " A small smile pulled at his lips. " _But, I will always keep a part of her close to me._ " It seemed like that hid greater intent, but so did everything else Dark has said so far. Dark stood up and offered his hand to you. " _Let's move on, shall we?"_

Hesitantly, you took his hand and he pulled you up from your seat leading you out the door. Darkness shrouded your vision before you were transferred into a very well lit office due to two sets of glass doors that was filtering in sunlight. The doors were framed with white curtains and seemed to lead to a balcony.

The office was complete with a bookshelf, filing cabinets, a number of plaques on the wall along with a small mirror. Below the small mirror much like the manor was a small table baring a black cane with a silver handle.

A light mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room. Neat stacks of paper sitting atop it as well as a golden name stand that read: "Mayor Damien".

While you admired the office, it happened again. A flash of a darker version of the room.

The sunlight was replaced by moonlight. The two glass doors wide open, the white curtains billowing in the night air. Books were tossed to the floor only few remaining on the shelf. The mirror on the wall now broken, the glass littering the carpet.

What appeared to be a mother and a father were grieving over the desk with papers scrawled about. The father was standing, surveying a yellow piece of parchment with sadness in his eyes. While the mother held the remnants of a broken cane in her hands, sobbing.

And just like last time it was gone within a mere second.

Dark walked into the center of the office, hands behind his back, surveying the area closely.

"Who was Damien?"

" _The Mayor, brother of Celine. Like Celine I was very close to him as well._ " He turned around, looking to you with what was his "charming" smile. " _I like to believe that I still am._ "

"What were they like?" Dark returned to you and hooked his arm through yours, leading you to the balcony.

" _Polar opposites, like most siblings. Damien was a mayor for a reason. He believed in justice and things of truth. While Celine had a very. . . **different** way of looking at things._ " He opened the glass door to the balcony and it felt like you just stepped into a different world entirely.

Instead of it being sunny as the light depicted it was night, the moon high in the star-less sky. Below was the lights of the city which was a beautiful sight, although blocked out the natural beauty of the stars. Dark let go of your arm and leaned onto the white fence of the balcony, taking it in.

"What did you mean by different?"

" _Some say she saw the world very pessimistically, but I say she merely saw a darker side of it. A darker side that eventually lured her into her brother's death as well as her own._ "

"That's horrible. . . ."

Dark clenched his jaw as he trained his dark eyes on the view below. " _What happened next was much worse._ " He stood up straight and placed a hand on the fence before turning to you. " _Come, I'll show you._ " Once again, he offered his hand. This time you stared at his hand for a long moment, his words of warning ringing like alarms in your head. " _Don't you trust me?"_

Your eyes glanced up at his face. His eyes though dark held a certain aspect you couldn't quite put your finger on, but it put yourself at ease. You took his hand causing him to grin.

He gripped your hand tightly before hopping over the fence of the balcony, pulling you along with him. An involuntary scream ripped through your throat as you descended faster and faster, the trees below you becoming bigger and bigger. In fear of whatever was going to come next you hid your face in the crook of your elbow.

You didn't put it down until the rushing of air ceased. You opened your eyes to find yourself back at what seemed like the manor. You were in the middle of a hallway, before you being what you assumed to be Dark leaning on the railing of the staircase, looking out to the long windows filtering in moonlight.

And just like every other transfer you could see for a split second another world.

You could see sunlight leaking through the glass and coming upon a different man, in the same suit, holding a cane. He turned around, wearing a soft smile and he opened his mouth to greet you- " _Y/N._ " The darkness returned. Dark tilted his head to the side slowly. " _Are you with me?"_

"Y-yeah, yeah. Just. . . spaced out for a second." You could feel the air grow tense and your eyes glanced about. "S-so, why bring me back here? What's so special about this place?"

" _I was created here. Made from the evil and the betrayed that lied within this very house._ "

"The betrayed? What do you mean by the betrayed?"

Dark paused before speaking. " _October 10th. Damien and his District Attorney were invited to a poker night._ " You didn't know how this was related to your question, but you listened on. " _The party held five other people. One being a man named Mark and another being the Colonel. The man whom had an affair with his wife, Celine. Mark seemed to have moved on from it, but, he was a well-known actor._

" _That night he took his plan of revenge into action, not only affected the Colonel, but everyone who stepped foot into the manor. Including Damien, Celine, and the District Attorney._ "

"Celine? But she didn't attend poker night, did she?"

Dark shook his head. " _No. She arrived later on the next day, already setting the stage for her demise and my creation._ " He noted the confused look on your face and went onto explain. " _There are endless possibilities in this vast universe of ours. All you need to do to make them reality is to make the smallest of decisions. If Celine never arrived at the manor that day I wouldn't have been created._ " His dark eyes trained onto the floor. " _And the others might had a chance to escape._ "

You looked to Dark for a long moment, surveying his entire face before finally deciphering his expression.

Sadness. Dark was actually broken apart about this.

You frowned. "Dark," Dark's eyes flickered up to you at the mention of his name, "I don't know much about this world. About you or. . . about me. But, I believe whatever happened wasn't your fault. Your creation is not a bad thing."

His lips slowly curled into a smile. " _You're right, you don't know much about anything._ " Wow. Rude. " _About this world, about you and me. I would even wager that you can't remember anything about yourself other than your name._ "

You scoffed. Of course you know yourself. Like how you were born in. . . . Or - uh - how your favorite food is. . . . Well, you know where you live at least. You live. . . .

You could only pull out images of the manor and Dark's home from your memory.

A low chuckle pulled you out of your thoughts. " _And here I thought there was something different about you. But it seems you're just like the others._ "

It took you a moment before something in your mind clicked.

Every single memory included him. "You. Y-You did this to me didn't you?! You did this to me!"

" _Oh, now, Y/N, why would I do that?"_   Dark grabbed your throat and raised you up into the air, looking to you with cruel amusement. " _I'm a good person, aren't I? Just misunderstood?"_   You clawed at his hand but it was of no use. " _That was what you were thinking, wasn't it?"_

He squeezed your throat tighter, closing off your air supply, making it harder and harder to keep up the fight. Your eyes began to fill with tears both from lack of air and the sudden cruelty Dark was showing you.

Flashes of images crossing your mind of being pushed into the deep, dark water and left to drown there. The water burning your lungs, your throat, your eyes. You felt as if you were still underwater, attempting to gasp - to breathe. . . only to suffer.

Images from forgotten memories began to take place before your eyes. A snowy forest, a small cabin, a dark silhouette shadowed by blue and red.

That was your life flashing before your eyes. You were going to die. You are about to die.

You attempted to communicate but all that came out from you throat gargled sounds of struggle. Luckily there still was some mercy in this husk of a man. He loosened his grip ever so slightly. " _What was that?"_

You took in a lungful of oxygen before speaking. "St-stop! Please, stop!"

" _You want me to stop?"_   You nodded. " _You only have to do one thing for me, Y/N._ "

"An-anything," you wheezed. "I'll do anything."

He lowered you ever so slightly and leaned into your ear. " _Let. Go._ " He. . . he's not suggesting what you think he is, is he? " _Let. Me. In._ "

What does he mean? What does he mean? What does he mean?!

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

_Tap,_

".-- .- -.- . ..- .--. ·-·-·-"


End file.
